


Wonderings

by alftalma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alftalma/pseuds/alftalma
Summary: A very short oneshot/drabble about Remus wondering what will happen when he and Sirius grow old. And a dying flower.





	Wonderings

"Sirius!" Remus yells towards his husband, looking furious.

"What is it now!?" Sirius asks, looking around the corner of the kitchen.

"You did it again!"

"What did I do again? Burn the food?"

"No." Remus sighs.

"Forget to wash my underwear?"

"No."

"Forget to buy chocolate?"

"No. Allthough, yes, but that's not it."

"I'm doing the dishes, if that's it."

"It isn't about the dishes..."

"Did I leave my jacket on the couch again?"

"No, Sirius." Remus grabs Sirius' arm, pulling him towards the garden.

"You let it die. Again." Remus says, pointing at a low hanging flower. The leaves of the flower are brown, and parts are missing. The flower itself hangs down, the colors only slightly visible.

"It's just a plant, Remus." Sirius says, laughing.

"But it DIED. Don't you understand? It had a life!"

"If this is one of your metaphorical ways to say I need more responsibility it isn't going to work, Moony. You know me."

"It isn't. I just want you to take care of something." Remus sighs and puts his hands on his hips. "What are you going to do when I'm old? And I can't move anymore? Let the house become like the Shrieking Shack?"

"We had a lot of fun in the Shack, though..." Sirius says, smiling at the memory.

"When I'm old, Sirius, what are you going to do?"

Remus is now crying. Sirius hugs Remus tightly, like he would never let go.

"I'll take care of you, that's why we're married, remember? To take care of each other." Sirius says, trying to comfort Remus.

"I know Padfoot. I know.. But I just wanted to hear it."


End file.
